


Valentine's Day Glitching

by LyingHonesty, Verbophobic



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mech/Mech, Sparklings, Valentine's Day, surprise carrier, surprise sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Jazz have been together forever. Neither too worried about anything but the war and showing the other the love they have for each other. but now... Something has changed in the relationship. Check out my tumblr for fic updates! AcidicShipWrites</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Glitching

**Author's Note:**

> Not yet edited. Will be updated after editing. 2/16/2016

After millennia together, what does one get one’s mate for a new human holiday? That was the question plaguing Jazz. Normally he was great at these things, superb really, but now he was drawing a blank. Gifts… had no place in war. But he wanted to do something for his mate. they had snuggled for the New Year, and now there was Valentine's day coming up.

.~:*:~.

Prowl knew about Valentine’s day. And since New Years- or rather since he’d gotten the news- had been planning on how to reveal to his mate the news. 

It just so happened that as Jazz handed him a datachip- all of Prowl’s favorite earthian music transformed into Jazz like symphonies- he hesitated with the datapad he held out. Jazz’s servo grasping it and helm tilting curiously because Prowl wasn’t letting go.

“Prowler? Babe?” 

The once enforcer gripped the pad tighter then shook his helm trying to take it back. Jazz let go and looked at his mate concerned. “This is not something I should be giving this way. I apologize.” He swallowed hard as Jazz reached out and put a servo on Prowl’s cheek to make him look up. “I-...” He was panicking slightly so he closed his optics and changed tactics. 

“I like the designations Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They hold a feeling of power and yet kindness. Sideswipe is more derived from the words Sides and Swipe, the combination a good move from one to the other and I like that it’s not a single short designation. Sides meaning one that would stay at the side of another with pure loyalty but taking on the name of Swipe to help him further himself in his life and swiping all that’s good and proving it.

“Sunstreaker is derived from Sun and Streaking, the most beautiful of planets being a Sun that shines the brightest and gives life and hope. Streaker because he would the fastest, moving quick and thinking quicker, not letting any opportunity pass by. 

“These are both my favorite designation but I do have many more that I like.”

Jaz just let out a lyrical sound of amusement and tilted his helm. “They are great designations, I do like Sunstreaker more personally. But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Happy Valentine’s orn, Jazz. Ratchet say’s I’m sparked. I plan to alert him to the designation to put onto the sparklings medical record.” Prowl quickly caught Jazz and decided that he would take Jazz to Ratchet instead of comming him. It would be best to update the sparklings information as soon as possible anyway.


End file.
